Solar power or solar energy has been used for many decades for heating dwellings and water and for generating electricity. Because solar power is a renewable energy source much effort has been made to develop systems to use such energy. The costs have been high and the storage of energy has not been very effective. A significant problem is the need for effectively positioning solar concentrators relative to the sun as the sun moves during the day. The best thick plastic fibers available in the market have been studied but none of these provided the required level of optical transmission in the near-infrared (NIR) and a large fraction of the incident energy is lost in the waveguides after only a few meters propagation. The efficiencies of conventional systems have been low and there is a need for a more efficient and cost effective system.
The method of the present invention provides a solution to the above-outlined problems. More particularly, the solar power system is for conveying solar power from a sun. A solar concentrator is provided that is in operative engagement with a cable. The solar concentrator has a length (l) that is longer than its width (w) at the upper surface of the solar concentrator. A cone-shaped tapering device is disposed at a bottom of the solar concentrator that is connected to a cable. The cable has a first curved glass loop section, a second curved glass loop section and a curved section. The curved glass section is in operative engagement with, for example, a storage unit. The first curved loop section and the second curved glass loop section have a first gap defined therebetween. The second curved glass loop section and the curved glass section have a second gap defined therebetween. The solar concentrator receives solar power as rays and via a lens conveys and concentrates the rays as light to the tapering device that further focuses the light. The tapering device is in communication with an upper end of the first curved glass loop section. The first curved glass loop section conveys the light to the second curved glass loop section via and across the first gap. The second curved glass loop section conveys the light to the curved glass section via and across the second gap. The curved glass section conveys and emits the light into an inside of the storage unit wherein the light converts into heat upon impact with the storage unit to heat the storage unit. While transmitting light, the first curved glass loop section is rotated relative to the second curved glass loop section at the first gap. The second curved glass loop section is rotated relative to the curved glass section at the second gap so that the solar concentrator follows a path of a sun.
In another embodiment, the second cone-shape is substantially congruent with the first cone-shape.
In yet another embodiment, rays are conveyed and reflected inside the tapering device.
In another embodiment, the curved glass section conveys and emits the light into an inside of the storage unit wherein the light converts into heat upon impact with the storage unit to heat the storage unit.